


[授翻]A Brotherly Touch

by deeanne26



Category: Fast & Furious 6 (2013), Fast and the Furious Series, Furious 7 (2015)
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Pre-Canon, Reunions, Touching, Unresolved Sexual Tension, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeanne26/pseuds/deeanne26
Summary: 梗概：他們已經將近一年沒見。Deckard筋疲力盡地從任務裡歸來，而Owen難以把手從他兄長身上移開。





	[授翻]A Brotherly Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Brotherly Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649559) by [linndechir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linndechir/pseuds/linndechir). 



※

 

     〝你糟得像坨屎。〞這是Owen踏進他的住處後說的第一句話。剛結束了沉悶的報告後發現Deckard坐在自個兒的床上。他想試著碎嘴個幾句，但隨即發現自己甚至都吐不出一個字。

 

     倒不是他沒見過Deckard更糟的樣子─無論是在校園群架後伴隨勝利而來的瘀血和傷痕，或者之前他在軍醫院探視在任務裡中彈的Deckard─但他這副模樣還是讓Owen心下一凛。他已經將近一年沒見過Deckard，但他的兄長比起上次見面像是老了五歲多，細看後Owen想大概是因為在他眼下凹陷烏青的眼圈，還有覆蓋在他下顎和臉頰的粗礪的鬍渣，與其說是刻意蓄的，更像單純累到沒力氣刮了。甚至是Deckard的眼睛，那總是飽含著警覺的明亮眼神，在他抬頭看向自己的弟弟的時候都看起來精疲力盡。

 

     〝我可以回敬你的讚美，但你會生悶氣的。〞Deckard開口，他沒有笑，但是他的眼神幾不可見地柔軟了一分。Owen想沒人會注意到這區別，但說到辨別Deckard石頭臉的情緒，他有一整個人生的經驗能派上用場。

 

     〝你甚麼時候回來的。？〞Owen問道，一幅隨性的姿態慢悠悠地閒聊著，同時眼神掃視著他的哥哥。他沒發現有甚麼明顯的傷口，儘管Deckard的樣子比平時更衰靡，但他確信Deckard比上次見面的時候瘦了不少。他的肩膀一如往常的寬闊，但臉上多了去年沒有的憔悴。

 

     〝今早的時候。〞Deckard的手掃過自己的腦袋，揉揉自己的後頸。〝他們聽完報告以後要我放點假。〞

 

     Owen拿起他放在房間架上的威士忌，給他倆都倒了酒，遞了一杯給Deckard。他的兄長冰涼的指尖掃過自己，而在Owen佇在他面前的時候沒有移開一吋步。他們在適當與必要的距離之內太靠近了一點。

 

     〝你看起來需要這個。他們這次又派你去了哪個屎地方了？〞他問。他當然知道這是機密，但這從不影響Deckard告訴他答案。他並不總是都告訴Owen他去哪了， 絕大部分他都沒有說過。但這從來都和Deckard是否應該告訴他沒關係。只出於Deckard這次想保持多靜默隱密，或者他是否有意願談論他的任務。

 

     〝這很重要？〞Deckard回應著，慢呼呼地啜了一口威士忌，相較一杯到底的Owen品了更多的味道。Deckard的樣子累到讓Owen幾乎就覺得他會立馬昏在那兒，比起以前看見他受傷的樣子沒由來地更加讓他不安，像一輛發不動的好車、一台耗盡了燃料陷入停滯的坦克。

 

     〝大概不。〞Owen收緊了環在玻璃杯上的手指，他想碰觸Deckard。想要撫過他下顎熟悉的線條，環住他的後頸。想確認在手心底下的肋骨是不是斷過，觸及的每一吋肌膚是不是受了傷。多荒誕的想法，倘若Deckard真的受傷了，傷口也早就處理好了。然而知道是一回事，親自檢查又是另一回事。

 

     但除非他們打起來否則是碰不在一起的，而Deckard出拳的力度、移動的方式、改變的重心都會有Owen想知道的答案。然而他發現自己無意挑起一場爭鬥，即便現在也許是這一生唯一有那麼一點希望贏過Deckard的機會。但這都沒能打動他─看見Deckatd因他人而力竭毫無勝利感可言，只不過讓Owen想讓每個罪魁禍首都吃上幾顆子彈。Owen從不習慣面對這種無力的、無處可發的怒氣，顯然也從不習慣自己會對Deckard有甚麼保護欲。他甚至懷疑起這是否就是Deckard每一次替他的弟弟解決他挑起的麻煩時的感受。也許不完全是吧，畢竟那時還是孩子的Owen是真的需要他的幫忙，然而現在Owen什麼忙也幫不上，甚至連替Deckard包扎也用不著。

 

     又一次猶豫之後Owen放下了他的杯子，接著做了他想做的事。他走向前，指尖碰上了Deckard的臉頰，兩人間從未表現過的柔情充斥著陌生的親密感。想當然Deckard驚訝地抬起眼，但他沒躲開。一秒之後他幾不可見地歪了歪頭，靠進他的觸碰之中。Owen迂緩地用中指描繪著Deckard下顎的線條。

 

     〝你真的糟的像坨屎似的。〞他又重複了一次，取代了問候Deckard是否安好。這次他的兄長勾起了微笑。

 

     〝我會好的。〞他說。〝上禮拜我每天都睡不到兩小時，只要接下來讓我睡個兩天，一點好料的，一瓶勃根地就行了。〞

 

     Owen輕笑出聲，出神地想著Deckard的手指環著紅酒杯的杯頸的樣子，在幾杯紅酒過後笑容變的晦暗不清的樣子，他的眼神卸下防備的樣子。Owen永遠都喜歡和他的兄長喝酒，或者有時只看著他喝。他總會試著灌醉Deckard好讓他終於動手做些甚麼，但他太了解Deckard了，他知道即便一秒也好，Deckard也永遠不會把戒備放得這麼低。

 

     〝那你在這裡幹嘛？〞他問。〝你可是那個說我沒紅酒品味的人。〞

 

     〝你是沒有。〞Deckard牽起嘴角。在Owen想收回手的同時，Deckard握住了他的手腕，動作沒有平時一樣快，但他的箝制沒有鬆下。Owen喉結滾動，手放回原位上，有太多事他們都沒有說出口, 而他們被分發到哪裡大概是最不重要的一件事了。Owen知道他該抽手，但Deckard的指尖伸進他制服外套和襯衫的袖口底下，按著Owen的手腕。這一點觸碰足以讓Owen開始心猿意馬，一點點地分心起來。他任由自己的拇指往上滑過，幾乎擦過Deckard的下唇。而在他們毫無阻攔地相觸在一起時，他把另一隻手伸向Deckard的腦袋，撫過他的後腦勺，溫和地按壓他的後頸。Deckard緊繃的肌肉讓Owen無不理解地難受起來。他在機動處的工作很少要他長時間維持不舒服的姿勢待命，或者讓他去野外追蹤某個目標連續好幾天都沒有休息。但他那些訓練也足以讓他體會Deckard渾身該有多痠痛。

 

     〝所以你為甚麼在這裡？〞他又問了一次，這次更小聲了。Deckard 還是握著他的腕子，而他的眼神在他們視線交會的時候又銳利了起來。

 

     〝我快一年沒見你了，我的弟弟。〞這根本不能算是回答，尤其是這又不是他們第一次因為分派任務而分開這麼長的時間。Deckard從沒有像這次一樣趕著回Owen這裡過，甚至都還沒能好好睡個覺。還有他喊他〝我的弟弟〞時那副古怪的語氣，有好一段時間，Owen在他更年輕一點的時候很討厭這個稱呼，Deckard只不過把他當成他的蠢小弟，除此以外甚麼都不是。但在這幾年間Deckard的語氣中有了些轉變，讓Owen幾乎開始喜歡上這個稱呼。或者他只是單純地喜歡Deckard看著他的樣子，就像是既然他已經回來了就再難把視線從他身上移開。

 

     Owen在Deckard的左手掃過他的側身時瑟縮了一下，Deckard和Owen的制服外套纏鬥了一會兒，就把手探進外套底下，搭在Owen的髖骨上。沒有更進一步的動作，就這麼握著他，像他仍環著Owen手腕的右手一樣。

 

     〝你的意思是說你想我了？〞Owen勾起嘴角問道，但他沒能在聲音裡裝出輕浮的樣子。 Deckard的手太讓人分心了，冰涼的手指染上自己的溫度，Owen的拇指摩娑著Decark頰邊的鬍渣，自無數的鬥爭之中，他知道那些鬍渣抵著自己臉頰和脖頸的觸感。有些發生在對練的時候，有些則是實打實的爭吵。大多數是為了連他們自己事後都不記得的原因。他們總是為打而打，只因那是除了幹砲以外唯一的選擇。Owen從來不敢確定如果他把他的哥哥逼得太緊會發生甚麼事─Deckard是會把他壓在地上幹，或者折斷他身上每一根骨頭，也許兩者皆是。Owen從沒有這個膽子，也沒有這份魯莽，去確認答案。

 

     但他永遠難以在Deckard的手心之下保持冷靜。無論那雙手是在揍他、或者是在事後幫他處理傷口。又或者單純只因Deckard的樣子看上去太過無害─絕不是沒法殺人，而不過是太累了而懶得費心。Owen拇指往上撫過，這觸碰越過了兄弟友愛的那條線，輕輕地刷過Deckard的下唇。Owen 在那幾秒之中屏住呼吸，等著Deckard出手。暴怒起來，或者轉身離開。但他的兄長仍待在那兒，他的腦袋仍歪著一邊傾在Owen的觸碰之中，而他的手指沒有放開Owen的手腕。

 

     〝自上個月後我知道有比這裡糟多了的地方。〞Deckard說著，他仍盯著Owen的眼睛，接著緩緩地深深吐了口氣，與此同時Owen收緊了他放在Deckard後頸的手。有一部分的他，那個熱愛快車與機上跳傘的自己。想要就這麼狠狠抓著他，把他扯過來，用拇指抵開Deckard的嘴，任由事態發展到更糟的地步。想著讓Deckard兇殘的幹他、飄飄然地想Deckard的嘴含著自己陰莖的同時仍看著自己的樣子，他的鬍渣擦過細嫩的皮膚，他的手指按進Owen的腰胯、他的屁股。也許之後他會把Owen翻過去，把Owen自己的精液吐在他的屁股上、潤滑擴張著好讓他幹進去。

 

     他感覺自己硬了起來，而正巧Deckard坐在Owen前方的位置絕不可能會注意到。Owen還是不想把手從他的哥哥身上移開，錯過了他大可轉過身再給他們倒杯酒的時機，下一秒他感覺到Deckard的視線往下停在他的腿間。在那一瞬他的表情連Owen都難以辨明，剎那Deckard的拇指隔著襯衫的布料用著讓人發疼的力道按住Owen的胯，用力到會留下瘀傷的力道。接著好像嫌這還不夠，這混蛋舔過他的嘴唇。

 

     就如他瞬間抽開的手一樣，他像是要遠離Owen似地向後仰去，他們之間緊繃的空氣瞬間瓦解，接著他轉了轉肩膀，喀喀地扭了下脖子。

 

     〝我要睡覺了。〞他說著，好像這前十分鐘甚麼事也沒發生一樣。換作在其他日子裡Owen也樂得裝作若無其事，但他實在太久沒見過Deckard了，在每一次漫長的分離後的見面，都像是個狂暴的警鐘，提醒他無論如何都沒可能讓他對他哥哥的渴求減少一分。他原想抓住Deckard的頭髮、考慮到已經沒多少可抓，轉而環住他的下顎。緊緊握著他讓Deckard無法抽身。

 

     〝你他媽真是混蛋。〞他嘶聲抱怨，早知道他就打一架了，早知道就好好享受這不可多得的優勢而不是同情Deckard、而不是自欺欺人地假裝他們之間會有甚麼兄友弟恭的碰觸。

 

     Deckard慢悠悠地從床上站起，杵在他身前。近的Owen幾乎都能聞見他的味道，他從來沒像現在一樣體認到他已經長得比Deckard高了許多，他要傾過腦袋才能讓唇齒碰上Deckard，而他還是拒絕放開他兄長的下巴。

 

     〝你的意思是你想要我走嗎？〞Deckard沒有推開Owen。儘管他看上去筋疲力盡，但他的眼神裡閃著愉悅的微光。Owen眨眨眼，愣在那兒。

 

     〝我沒想到你打算待在這兒。〞

 

     〝你的床和其他的一樣好睡。〞Deckard的笑容在他削瘦的臉上看上去更加晦暗〝反正也不是第一次我們共睡一張床了。〞

 

     〝二十多年來第一次、〞 Owen 嘟噥著，他已經開始希望Deckard就這樣走開算了，但與之相反地Deckard偏過頭用臉頰蹭過Owen的掌心，接著退開身，這次Owen心不甘情不願地方放開了他。Deckard沒費心在躺上床之前脫掉靴子，伸開腿腳，眼睛幾乎立刻就閉上了。在其他時候Owen會因為他哥哥那麼沒勁而覺得惱火，但正常情況下Deckard也不曾表現出幾乎站不了多一分鐘的樣子，有那麼一秒Owen想著要跟著爬上床，跨在他身上掐住他的脖子，再把這該死的傢伙弄醒。他已經等得太久、久到他沒法將就於Deckard全然的關注以外的事。

 

     〝行啦，睡這裡，如果你堅持的話。〞他開口，竭盡全力無視Deckard唇角彎起的的樣子。〝我要去吃晚餐。〞

 

     他可沒說謊，他的確還沒吃過，而他也完全不處於累到會想試著跟他這個吊人胃口的混蛋哥哥共睡一張床的程度。他大概需要一個人沖個幾分鐘的澡才能去食堂，扮演好自己的角色，而別去想著攤在自己的床上的Deckard、累到卸下防備的Deckard、Deckard環在他腰胯上的手、抵著他的手指的唇。

 

     Owen在他掃過他兄長仰躺的身軀的同時急急地吐了口氣，在房門邊上熄掉電燈，不為了Deckard，更為了他自己。Deckard 看上去幾乎已經入睡，他的吐息徐緩而平穩。無論疲累與否，Owen都懷疑Deckard不會允許自己在他人面前這樣昏睡過去。這世上也再無二人會讓Deckard情願展現出他現在的模樣。

 

     在他門開了一半的時候Deckard的聲音讓他回過頭。〝Owen？〞

 

     〝嗯？〞

 

     〝在我醒來的時候待在這裡。〞

 

     Deckard的低沉的嗓音飽含著睡意，Owen沒辦法分辨出這句話究竟是個約定還是威脅，二種可能都讓他後脖子上的毛髮豎起、制服底下的陰莖抽了一下。Owen差點就問出口，但他知道自己不會得到任何答案。

 

     〝當然。〞他說，得意地像是他早就知道Deckard要些甚麼，接著離開。某種程度來說的確如此─他早就知道Deckard要甚麼，他唯一懷疑的就是他的哥哥到底會不會硬起來承認。

 

 

     Owen會去確保他承認的。

 

※


End file.
